Cast of Characters (TCFIB)
"What the freak is going on here!?" - Zachman, when things are abnormal in the studio There are a lot of unique characters in the 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series. Below is a list of all the characters currently in the 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series. Primary Characters * Zachman TV - The creator of TCFIB, whom is a well-known YouTube star * Steve TV - Zachman's loyal son who is very smart in school * Sabriner TV - The wife of Zachman who brings joy to everything * Kayleen TV - The trustworthy daughter of Zachman who is a pro at fixing stuff * Mario Morales - The creator of Warner Bros Pictures Intro Bloopers who enjoys WWE and is married with Blossom * Cleric Stupio - The main villain of TCFIB who always likes to be a regular lawbreaker * Microsoft Sam - The secondary villain of TCFIB who hates when things don't go his way * Microsoft Mike - The brother of Sam who often gets Tic Controllosa * Blossom - The former wife of Mario who leads the Powerpuff Girls * Bubbles - The cute in blue nature lover who wants everything to go her way * Buttercup - The feisty in green tomboy who has a short fuse * Bunny - The curious southern girl in purple who brags about anything * Radar Overseer Scotty - The logo guy who is treated poorly by Sam and Mike * Jimmy - The miniature man who loves chicken * Hank - The yellow man who loves steak * Beulah - Scotty's wife who hates being called 'fatso' * Abby - Hank's female counterpart who is allergic to peacocks Secondary Characters * Officer Fiddlesticks - The main policeman of ZR Land who serves justice throughout the land * Microsoft Mary - Mike's sister who questions his existence * Victor - The CEO of VictorAbotZapata Enterprises who is actually Robosoft 3 in disguise * Racelympics - A Marble Racing YouTuber who has magic powers * Harvey Zilth - The news anchor alongside Phil Douglas in the Channel 1337 ZACH News Studio * Phil Douglas - The news anchor alongside Harvey Zilth in the Channel 1337 ZACH News Studio * Thomas - The #1 Tank Engine from the Island of Sodor who likes to be really useful Filler Characters * Diesel - The first diesel-powered locomotive on Sodor who bullies the steam-powered locomotive fleet. * Mario - Nintendo's mascot who loves spaghetti * Luigi - Mario's brother who is a ghost buster * Peach - The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is Mario Morales' first waifu for some reason * Sonic - The famous blue hedgehog who does not tolerate having to wait * Nate - A generic live-action only character * Alondra - Yazzie's best friend and GachaTuber New Faces * Bad Robot - A red robot from his own logo * Good Robot - A blue robot who is opposite of her brother * Geovanny - One of Yazzie's friends who admires Mario Morales' work * JD Logo - A BFDI-esque character who is a blooper-equivalent of Sonic * Monika - The Doki Doki Literature Club president * Sayori - A Cinnamon Bun full of sunshine * Natsuki - A Tsundere with a short fuse * Yuri - An intelligent horror enthusiast Retired Characters * Bronyboy - The only green skinned character who is a GachaTuber * Bedrock - The grey diamond who is owned by The Real Creator * Boulder - A female counterpart of Bedrock Fired Characters (With Reasons) * Yazzie - Former girlfriend of Steve TV and Mario Morales, hated on Real Life Mario and constantly ranted on him and his friends under orders by Noah.